Roxie and Falkner
by WitChan
Summary: A story between Falkner and Roxie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Chapter 1

"Ugh... thank god we're out of that airplane... It smells like shit in there..." Janine said after she and her boyfriend, Falkner, got out of the airplane. "It's probably that guy eating his smelly food behind us." Falkner said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that douche. My memory kinda slipped a bit on that one. But anyway, let me check this map Erika and Sabrina gave us a few days ago." Janine pulled a map out of her bag after digging in it. "Hmmm... let's see... we can check this place out we're in." Janine added.

Many hours later...

"God, all the places we visit sucked!" Janine yelled. She and Falkner explored everywhere expect for three areas in the map. "What are you talking about, Janine? Half of the places we visit were cool, especially here, Castelia City." Falkner said. "Hey, man. If I say it sucked, then it sucked. Ok?" Janine said with a serious tone. "...Ok. Let's check out the remaining places we didn't visit." Falkner said.

Minutes later...

"Let's just stay here in this dump. I'm tired anyway." Janine said as she and Falkner revisit Virbank City. "You sure, Janine?" Falkner asked her girlfriend. "Yes, Falkner. Jeez..." Janine replied. "Just asking. That's all." Falkner said. "Whatever. Let's find a hotel so I can get some freaking sleep." Janine said.

A day later...

Janine and Falkner walked around Virbank City. A girl smaller than then went up to them with a beautiful smile on her face. It was Roxie. "Hi, you two. You must be new here. I'm Roxie," Roxie said. "Yeah, we're new here. I'm Janine and this is my boyfriend, Falkner. I'm from Kanto and he's from Jotho. We're Gym Leaders." Janine said. "You guys are Gym Leaders too? Cool. It's nice to meet other Gym Leaders than the ones I already met." Roxie said. "Anyway, you guys wanna battle me? We can do it inside my Gym." the Unovian Gym Leader asked.

"I'll pass. Besides, I'll squash you with my Poison-types anyway." Janine replied rudely. "I'll battle you, Roxie." Falkner said. "Thank you, Falkner." Roxie said. "You better kick her ass good like I did with most of my opponents." Janine said. "Is something wrong, Janine?" Roxie asked. "Nothing's wrong with her, Roxie. She's always like this. That's all." Falkner replied. "I see. But anyway, let's go to my Gym, shall we?" Roxie said.

A few minutes later...

"Ha! That's your Gym? What a dump!" Janine said as she was being more rude towards Roxie. "It's not a dump, Janine. This is where I practice with my band members. I play the guitar, a cool-looking guitar." Roxie said. "So you're in a band, huh? That's cool." Falkner said. "Why thanks for the compliment, Falkner." Roxie said. "I think being in a band sucks ass. You'll suffer a freaking migraine for christ sake. Also, you'll see many ugly faces when performing a concert, like your ugly face for example." Janine said.

"Easy, Janine." Falkner said. "It's ok, Falkner. She can insult me as much as she want to. But anyway, let's battle on the stage." Roxie said. Roxie and Falkner got on stage while Janine stood near it. "I hope Falkner crushes your Pokémon with his." Janine said. Roxie released a Nidoking holding a Choice Scarf while Falkner released Staraptor. The Starator Intimidated Nidoking with a sharp glare.

"Ice Beam that Staraptor, Nidoking!" "Brave Bird!" The Nidoking spews a beam of ice at Staraptor before Staraptor got close to him with a charge. The Staraptor crash towards a wall and fainted. Time went on as Falkner's Pokémon constantly got knocked out by Roxie's Nidoking, even his Pelipper got knocked out in one hit despite taking neutral damage. He released his last Pokémon, Honchkrow. He told him to use Brave Bird while Janine told her Nidoking to use Ice Beam for the six consecutive time. The Nidoking KO'd Honchkrow after he spews ice out of his mouth at the crow.

"Hahahahahaha! How fucking pathetic are you, Falkner? You let this ugly bitch's Pokémon manhandled all of your without touching him. You gotta do better than that." Janine said. "Just because most of my Pokémon got owned by Roxie's Nidoking doesn't mean I'm pathetic. It happens all the time." Falkner said. He put his fainted Honchkow inside his pokeball while Roxie did the same to her Nidoking. "Indeed. Hell, even all my Pokémon got owned by this trainer's Alakazam holding a Choice Scarf and he didn't call me pathetic." Roxie said.

"Whatever. Let's get the hell out of this dump, Falkner. We'll see you later, ugly." Janine said. "Bye, Roxie." Falkner said. "Bye, Falkner." Roxie said as she saw Janine and Falkner walking away. Janine turned around and gave Roxie an evil glare. "Aren't you gonna say good-bye to me?" Janine asked. "Um... bye?" Roxie said. "Humph. That's what I thought." Janine said. She turned around and walk out of the Gym with Falkner.

A few hours later...

"Hi, Falkner." Roxie said after she reach towards Falkner near the Studios. "Hi, Roxie." Falkner said. "So where's Janine?" Roxie asked. "She's at the hotel room arguing with her father on her cellphone." Falkner replied. "I see. Say, you wanna go to my house and talk more?" Roxie asked. "Sure, why not." Falkner replied.

A few minutes later...

"Let's sit here and talk." Roxie said after she closed the living room door. She and Falkner sat on the couch facing the living room door. "So what do you want us to talk about?" Falkner asked. "We can talk about you and Janine." Roxie replied. "When did you two start dating?" she asked. "Three years ago." Falkner replied. "Did embarrass you a lot and causing ton of trouble?" Roxie asked.

"Sadly, yes. One time, Janine insulted a ton of innocent people after owning them in a Pokémon battle one at a time and saying that she can beat anyone." Falkner replied. "I see. Have you thought about breaking up with her?" Roxie asked. "Yes. If I do, however, she'll kill me." Falkner replied. "Well, that's not going to happen. I can protect you with my bad-ass guitar if she tries to kill you." Roxie said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go to the hotel room and tell Janine that we're done." Falkner said. Falkner got up. Roxie grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the couch. "You can do that later, Falkner." Roxie said. The rocker sat on Falkner and gave him a kiss on the lips. Both blushed lightly. Then, Roxie went deep, reaching Falkner's tongue with hers. Both wrestled each other's tongues.

Several minutes later...

The two broke their hot kiss. "God, that was wonderful. You're a better kisser than Janine." Falkner said. "Oh, Falkner... that's so sweet of you." Roxie said. She got off Falkner and removed her clothes. Falkner got up and removed his own clothes. Then, the two removed their own shoes and socks and the remaining cloth on their bodies, leaving them naked.

"Let's play with each other's private areas, shall we?" Roxie suggested. "That sounds like a great idea, Roxie." Falkner said. Both sat back down on the couch. Falkner reached Roxie's wet pussy and Roxie reached Falkner's erected dick. Then, Roxie jerked Falkner's dick and Falkner fingered Roxie's wet pussy. Both moaned and moaned as time went on. Finally, they came after playing with the other's private area long enough.

Both gasped and gasped until they stopped. Then, Roxie sat on Falkner again. "I love you, Falkner." Roxie said. "I love you too, Roxie." Falkner said. Both embraced another hot kiss.

A few hours later...

"Where the fuck is Falkner? He said he'll come back here to have sex with me." Janine said. I gotta go find him." she added. She walked out of the hotel room. Many hours passed as she looked everywhere around the places she and Falkner already visit. She was heavily frustrated. "Ugh... where can that fucker be?!" Janine yelled. "Maybe I should ask that ugly bitch where Falkner is at. I forgot about her." she added.

In Roxie's Gym...

"Alright, you instrument fuckers. Where's Roxie?" Janine asked after busting inside the Gym. "She's at home cuddling with some guy with blue hair. We forgot to tell him who he was." one of Roxie's band mates replied. "Wait a minute... guy with blue hair... that mean... FUCK! DON'T TELL ME THEY'RE DOING IT?!" Janine yelled. She stormed out of Gym.

"Wait until I get my hands on that ugly bitch and that cheating fuck!" Janine yelled again. She eventually found Roxie's house after seeing a fake guitar hanging atop of it. Janine kicked the door and saw Roxie and Falkner jumped hard after seeing them making out. Janine looked extremely pissed. She cracked one of her knuckles. "You two are dead and I'm serious." Janine said. Roxie quickly grabbed her guitar nearby and pointed it at Janine.

"Don't even think about coming closer to me and Falkner." Roxie said. Janine gave Roxie a sudden smirk on her face. "Go ahead. Try to hit me with that thing if you can." Janine said. "I think it's best for you to leave us alone without anyone getting hurt." Falkner said. "You know what? Maybe I should leave you two alone. This is a waste of time anyway. Hell, I don't need you. I can hang out with any stud. I'll come back here later to bring your stuff here." Janine said.

The ninja walked out of the house while slamming the door behind. Roxie put her guitar down and looked at Falkner with that beautiful smile of hers. "I love you, baby." Roxie said. "I love you too, my pretty." Falkner said. Both resumed their kiss.

The End


End file.
